


~♥ I wanna make you horny, but I cant get it up ♥~

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Facials, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh... would you believe me if I said this has never happened before?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	~♥ I wanna make you horny, but I cant get it up ♥~

**Author's Note:**

> This might make more sense if you listen to [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4eTTBi-tLI&playnext_from=TL&videos=PsqZNt672Tk) while keeping in mind that rudy_flamthrowa and I have this weird thing where Jimmy Urine's voice is totally what Axel's would sound like. Also what Axel would look like, because dude, google him because he is Axel.

Axel shifts uncomfortably against the sheets, easing away from Roxas as slowly as possible without drawing the blond's attention away from his flaccid cock. Well, maybe he should be drawing Roxas' attention away from that particular part of his anatomy before the younger blond _cuts it off._ He chuckles nervously, "Uh... would you believe me if I said this has never happened before?"  
  
Roxas blinks, lets go of Axel's cock.. And just like that those bloodshot blue eyes are eying him incredulously through blond lashes and god, _he's too fucking stoned for this bullshit._ He glares down into his lap and fuck, it isn't right that he's got the fucking horny feeling squirming around in his gut, but his cock has just apparently not gotten the fucking memo yet.  
  
Roxas is staring at him, and fuck, the kid has got to be more stoned than him cause he's got that _look_ he gets, the one that makes Axel wonder what mind altering thoughts put that cute little crease between blond brows. Like he's contemplating whether the moon is made of cheese or if Axel's cock is God.  
  
Well, God _really_ just snubbed Roxas then. He shifts again, pulls his knees up against his chest like it'll really help if Roxas decides to go into a rage about this. "Umm, do something sexy?" he mumbles into his knees. Tries not to cringe when blue eyes go even wider, more incredulous-  
  
And then Roxas is slithering down the bed- perching at the end of it with his knees tucked underneath him. He stares at Axel.  
  
Then, before Axel can say something dumb like _hey, you're the one who was going on about Xion when my hand was down your pants,_ Roxas bites his lip and wraps his fist around his own cock. And fuck, the kid can put on a fucking show-- cause he moans and whimpers and jack-knifes his hips into his own fist. And oh, oh, oh, now he might be feeling it a little bit. And Roxas is grinning at him, grinning and panting and flushed-  
  
"Y'know, they say smoking causes _erectile dysfunction,_ " he pants, still fucking his fist and moving like something evil and sexy incarnate.  
  
And Axel gapes at him, because fuck, _that little fucker had smoked his weed too!_ then he remembers the cigarette in his hand earlier and all those little warnings he'd seen around. He grimaces.  
  
Roxas lets go of his cock- his hard, leaking, flushed cock- and crawls back up the bed until he's perched on Axel's thighs and only then does he take hold of his cock again. He laughs and twists his hips up into his grip. "Then again, they say it also comes from _stress_." He's so close that Axel could fucking lick his cock if he wanted, just lean forward a bit and wrap his lips around Roxas' dick like a fucking lollipop. Ooh, he could go for some fucking green apple lollipops right about now- Roxas grins down at him, blue eyes alight with amusement and lust and everything in this room is curling around him to pool in his gut. His cock twitches. Roxas twists down, and his cock brushes Axel's belly. "Are you stressed, Axel?"  
  
And then Roxas is coming, mouth open and head thrown back and of course now his dick decides to wake up, now that Axel's got come dripping down his chest and spatters of it on his face and in his eyelashes.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
♥


End file.
